Gale Oneshot- Merry Christmas Shrimp
by Timothynvb
Summary: Levy absolutely hates Gajeel but he loves teasing her. Gajeel is as dense as Natsu and doesn't know what he's feeling for the petite girl. It's Christmas day and everyone is at a party. Will Gajeel be-able to tell Levy his feelings or will he chicken out?


**Merry Christmas everyone! This is just a Christmas special for those Gajeel and Levy fans out there! This fanfic is only a oneshot, sadly… But, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail! Otherwise, Gajeel and Levy would already be married!**

"" "" ""

"I hate you Gajeel! You're so pig-headed and selfish and idiotic and stubborn and annoying!" Levy screamed.

"Got anymore insults you want to throw at me Shrimp?"

"ARGH! I hate you!"

"I think we've established that…" Levy slapped his arm. "Ow." He said sarcastically. "You can't reach my face can you? Gihee."

"Fuck you Gajeel!" She swung her small bag and it hit him square in the face.

He fell back from impact. "Fuck… Come back Levy!" He shouted at the running figure. He sighed.

"Gajie. Why the long face?" Juvia asked in a monotone.

"I could say the same about you Juvia." She helped him up to his feet.

"I have to disagree. This is me in a good mood." She still kept the monotone and a straight face.

"Yeah… Way to make me laugh."

"So what happened? Levy beat the shit out of you again, didn't she?" Juvia seemed amused by this.

"Yeah, she says she hates me, again."

"I'm starting to think you like it." Gajeel gulped. "I've caught you red-handed haven't I? You're in love."

Gajeel gagged. "What the fuck Juvia?! You know me better than anyone! I don't 'do' love! I don't touch the stuff." Juvia whacked him. "Dafaq?! What's with all the girls today?! Hitting me here and there…" Gajeel shook his head.

"Love is **not** an object. And I can see it, you love Levy. That's why you tease her so much. You're cold-hearted to everyone except me and her. Admit it."

"Can we change the subject now? I think I'm actually going to barf." Gajeel held his stomach.

Juvia shook her head. "You've made a mistake not obeying my commands Gajie…" Juvia moved and in a flash, she had Gajeel in a head lock.

"FUCK! SOS! HELP! PLEASE!" Gajeel squealed.

"Admit it Gajie! Admit it now or lose your head." Juvia threatened.

"Ok! OK!" He swore he could feel his head falling off.

"Ok? Ok what?"

"I love her! I love Shrimp!" Gajeel admitted in defeat.

"Shrimp? Say her full name. **Now.**"

"Full name? Uh… I love Levy…? Levy… I don't know her last name!" Juvia kicked his leg and he face-planted. "McGarden! I, Gajeel Redfox, love Levy McGarden!" Gajeel confessed.

"Atta boy. Now go get her." Juvia let him go and he ran off like a dog with a scent.

Gajeel leaned against a light pole lined with Christmas lights to take a breather. He looked down a dark alley way and heard a faint scream. He squinted his eyes to try to get a better look but he couldn't make out any figures since it was so dark. He shook his head.

"I'd be the first to die in a horror movie… Going to the creepy sounds… Fuck me." He said to himself.

Gajeel walked cautiously into the dark.

"Help her! Please someone help her!" A little girl pleaded.

Gajeel didn't need anyone to tell him twice.

"Oi fucktard! Move away from them!" He didn't actually know if there was a guy or not but he just guessed.

"Gajeel…?" Her voice sounded shaky and hoarse.

"Levy?!" He then felt something move past him. "Not so fast squirt." He smashed him against the wall. "I can't see shit in the dark!" Suddenly, a light appeared behind him. "Thanks Lev- Wendy?! You're here too?! You were the one that called for help right?"

Wendy nodded. "Um… Gajeel-chan, I think you're suffocating him."

"That's the whole point." He grabbed the man by his collar and put his face up to the light. "Jet. I knew it. You fucking stalker…" Gajeel glared.

Levy used her cardigan to cover the rip she had up her dress. "Here let me." Wendy offered. She tied the jumper around Levy's waist.

"Rip up her dress, her crying for help, creepy stalker… You tried to rape her?!" Gajeel then started beating Jet up.

He spat out blood. "It's not called rape if you like it…" He sniggered. Jet wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his hand.

"Damn you!" Gajeel kicked him several times.

"Is someone jealous?" Jet grinned.

"Arghh!" He smashed Jet against the wall and he punched his stomach. Jet spat blood all over Gajeel's face.

"Gajeel! Stop! Please! Don't kill him! Gajeel!" Levy pleaded.

"God fuck it!" He let Jet drop to the ground. "He's still alive, barely. That lucky bastard."

Levy began crying. "Why Gajeel?! You didn't need to beat him up **that **bad! Don't you feel guilty? I hate you! You're so selfish!"

"What did I do wrong now?!"

Wendy shrugged. "Bye Gajeel-chan! I've got to get going before Natsu kills someone." Wendy giggled.

Gajeel nodded as thanks and good-bye.

"Gajeel! How could you?!" Levy cried.

"Oh shut up." Gajeel swung the petite girl over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Fine." He dropped her.

She got up with tears in her eyes. She rubbed her butt. "Fuck you. I'm going to kill you!"

"That's an empty threat Shrimp." She started punching. Gajeel held her head as she continued punching empty space. "Hey look! There's bunny girl!"

"You are **not** going to break my concentration with your lies!"

"I'm not lying." Using her head, Gajeel swivelled her whole body around.

"LU-CHAN!" She squealed as they ran to hug each other.

Gajeel nodded at Natsu. "See you at the Christmas party Shrimp!" He walked away.

~ At the Christmas Party ~

Gajeel smiled as he listened to Levy sing.

"Gajeel! You want some beer?" A voice asked behind him.

He didn't even need to turn around, he knew who it was. "Jellal! Na man. Not tonight."

"But it's Christmas!" Jellal protested.

"I just don't feel like it."

"But it's Christmas!"

"Argh! Fuck Christmas!"

"But it's Chr- Why?" Jellal placed the bottle of beer on the table and sat next to Gajeel.

"Just 'cause. Kay mate?" Gajeel turned away.

"Are you… crying?"

"NO!" Gajeel rose up from his seat and scurried off.

"He's in love." A woman's voice said.

Jellal chocked on his drink. "W-what? What do you mean Erza?"

The red-head smiled. "I mean, he's in love."

"You just repeated yourself. But, how do you know?"

"All females can see it except the person the male is in love with. Levy."

"Short stuff? That's hard to believe. They hate each other to the core!" Jellal tried his best to stifle his laugh but failed.

Erza smashed her fist on his head. "Jellal! Leave him alone! We **all** know who you love."

"Y-y-y-y-you d-do…?"

She nodded. "You're in love with Mira."

"What…? No! NO! Laxus is in love with her!" Jellal quickly covered his mouth. He laughed nervously. "I-I-I mean…"

Erza smiled, pleased with what she had accomplished. "Thankyou for your cooperation, Jellal." She walked away with a purpose.

"Erza…!" He pleaded helplessly.

Gajeel pushed on through the crowd as he watched Levy walk off the stage. "Levy! Levy!" He shouted over the music. "Levy! Lev- WHOA!" Gajeel tripped and face-planted. He looked up from the ground to see no sight of the small girl.

"Gajeel! Are you ok?!"

"Levy?"

She helped him up with great effort. "Yeah, that's my name." He hugged her. "Um… Hey there…"

He let her go and blushed. "Sorry… but I have something to tell you."

"Ok. What is it?"

Suddenly, a remix disco song came on.

"I love you Levy!"

"What?!"

"I love you!"

"WHAT?!"

"I LOVE YOU!" He didn't realise it but the moment he screamed that out, the DJ changed the song. Everyone looked at them. Gajeel tried covering his face. "H-hi everyone… Heh." The DJ stopped the music.

"Did you just, stutter?" Levy burst out into laughter.

"I'm not joking! I love you Levy!"

"I know you're not joking, it's just so funny!"

"Fine, I understand if you don't love me, I'll just leave." Gajeel pouted.

"No! NO! I love you too!" Levy pounced onto him. Everyone around them clapped as they blushed.

Juvia, Erza and Lucy high-fived. "Mission accomplished." The giggled. "Now your turn Lucy." The blonde teen screamed.

"Merry Christmas Gajeel." She kissed him.

"Merry Christmas Shrimp…"


End file.
